Infatuation
by AngelOfDeath07
Summary: Leyton OneShot to the song Infatuation by Maroon 5. Summary inside.


**AN/ Hey ****everyone. Ive been addicted to this song for a while now and I really wanted to do an**** Oneshot to it so I did ****lol. I will update **_**Runaway Heart**_** either tomorrow or Saturday. **

**Summary: Peyton always noticed Lucas but knows nothing about him all she knows is he is different and it fascinates her. ****This fic is kinda AU and is set before Season One. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I don't own ****Maroon 5 and their song ****Infatuation or NOFX. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Baby, I don't want to spend my life on trial  
For something that I did not do  
And maybe if you stopped and looked around some time  
I wouldn't pass right by you**

I watch silently as he bounces the ball towards the centre of the court and turns to the net. He has his music on and that brown worn out basketball like he always does and I sit back in my chair to stay hidden. He doesn't know I am here, well at least I hope he doesn't. Everyday other day I come to watch him play and it has become a sort of ritual, something to look forward too. He pulls his hood down to reveal his just-woken up hair style and bounces the ball once before sending it through the air and through the net aimlessly. He smiles his cute little smile of his and retrieves the ball but my cell phone rings and I am brought back to the real world.

**  
Maybe it's because you are so insecure  
Maybe your pain don't care  
Maybe it's the chase that really gets me off  
I fall so when it's just not there**

In the world of Tree Hill High he is the outsider, the geek, weird but I don't see it. He is just different to everyone else and maybe that is why I am fascinated by him, that of the fact that he is the forbidden fruit, but of course I wont admit to anyone because I am Peyton Sawyer, the cheerleader who is dating non over the star basketball player Nathan Scott, his brother. Or so Ive heard.

**Burn another bridge, break another heart  
Try again, it will only fall apart****  
**

I wonder why he doesn't just join the basketball team. He is good and he would be accepted by everyone but as I think further into the pros and cons of popularity I can see why he wouldn't want to and looking at the back of his blonde head as we sit in AP English together I start to wonder what my life would be like if I wasn't popular. Would we be friends?

**Infatuation  
Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me  
It's such a shame that you shot me down  
It would have been nice to be around  
I'm touching your skin  
If it's only a fantasy, then why is it killing me?  
I guess this must be infatuation (I want it…x7)**

The library. The only place I can get some piece and quiet and draw away peacefully that was until he sat at the next table with another of his many books. Nathan teases him about that… actually Nathan teases him about everything. Our eyes meet and the butterflies in my chest take flight. I panic and send him a death glare. He regards me for a moment that felt more like hours and looks back down at his book. I exhale slowly and turn back to my drawing.

**Try to put my finger on what burns me up  
It always seems to escape me  
And when you have decided that you've had enough  
Just tell me where I need to be**

He is with her again. I don't know what her name is, all I know is that she is a tutor and they are always together. Ive heard they are best friends or something and I can't help but envy her. She knows the real him while I watch from a far.

**Now her face is something that I never had  
To ever deal with before  
She left me with the feeling that she'd had enough  
And I'm the one wanting more**

**  
**Im going to be late but that is nothing new. Brooke may kill me for it but Im not in the mood today. I walk into the music store with my iPod blasting and made my way around the shop, looking for something new when I caught sight of the new NOFX album on vinyl. I stopped walking and went to reach for it when another hand does the same and lands on mine. I turn to see who only to find that it is him. He looks at me and retracts his hand and says something.

I pause my iPod "What?"

"Sorry about that. You take it" He replied and I smile realising that this is the first time Ive heard him speak. He smiles back and put his hand in his hoodie pockets nervously. I cough and push my hair behind my ear nervously before turning back to the NOFX album.

"No its fine"

"You was here first. Don't worry about it" I shake my head knowing that we may be here for a while if we carry this on. I look behind the first album to see that there is another copy so I give him one and I take one myself.

"Thank you" He says as he walks over to the till. I nod and follow him.

**  
****Burn another bridge, break another heart  
Try again, it will only fall apart**

We walk out together and I can tell he is nervous, Im nervous but not for the same reason he is. He clears his throat and I look up at him to see him scratching the back of his neck nervously. I smile and look away.

"Errr… Ive got to go this way… so" He stutters as he stops walking. I stop myself and nod. He smiles weakly and turns around to walk back the way he came. I watch him leave.

**  
****Infatuation  
Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me  
It's such a shame that you shot me down  
It would have been nice to be around  
I'm touching your skin  
If it's only a fancy, then why is it killing me?  
And I guess this must be infatuation (I want it…x7)  
**

School the next day was very different he actually sat at my table in the library. We didn't exchange any words but I could feel his eyes on my every so often and I have to admit I liked it.

"What is he doing here?" I look up to see Nathan glaring at him like he was something Nathan stepped on.

"I don't know he just sat there. Does it look like I want him here?" I reply like I couldn't care less when really I was kicking myself for saying it. He looks at me sadly before picking up his book and standing up.

"Get going!" Nathan snaps at him. He regards Nathan before walking away but not before Nathan barges into him. I watch as he leaves the library silently knowing that he is hurt by my actions.

"What a loser" Nathan murmurs.

**  
I'm so attracted to you  
The feeling's mutual too  
And I get scared the moment you leave  
Get so hot I forget to breathe, yeh  
**

When I arrived at the river court he was already there like he usually is but he wasn't playing he is just sitting on the bench staring at the river, lost in thought. I sigh feeling guilty that I hurt his feelings and after a moment of fighting with myself I open the car door and get out but his friends arrive before I can even take a step. He turns to them and greats them all one by one before looking over in my direction. My heart thumps against my chest because I know he is looking directly at me and must know that I have been watching him all this time. One of his friends calls him and he looks away to catch the ball. He doesn't look back in my direction.

**  
Infatuation  
Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me  
It's such a shame that you shot me down  
It would have been nice to be around  
I'm touching your skin  
If it's only a fancy, then why is it killing me?  
I guess this must be infatuation (I want it…x3)  
Ooh (I want it…x6)  
Ooh (I want it…x3)  
Yeh… (I want it…x8)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN/ ****So what do you think? I tried to keep it simple because Peyton doesn't know anything about him since I set the fic before Episode One in Season One but I like the idea that Peyton was the one who watched Luke from a far and liked him deep down. ****Drop a review**** and tell me what you think. **

**Deanie**


End file.
